Omake 5 (Kiriha)
窓の外に見えるのは、葉の落ちた木々。々。 Out the window, a forest of leafless trees lays before me. すっかり冬になっていた。 Winter has truly come. 【桐葉】「孝平」 Kiriha: Kouhei? 【桐葉】「そろそろ始めましょう」 Kiriha: Isn't it about time we begin? クッションに座り、こちらを見上げていた。 From her position on the cushion, she looks up at me. その姿は、雑誌に載ってるグラビアイドルみたいだ。 She looks like she's posing for a gravure idol spread when posed like that. 思わず、見とれてしまう。 I suddenly realize my stare is a bit obvious. 【桐葉】「何を見てるの？」？」 Kiriha: What are you looking at? 【孝平】「桐葉を」 Kouhei: You. 【桐葉】「り、理由を聞いてるのよ」 Kiriha: I.. I'm asking you the reason! 照れ隠しのつもりなのか、ちょっと怒ったように言う。 ... she says, trying to mask her embarrassment with feigned anger. 【孝平】「綺麗だから」 Kouhei: Because you're beautiful. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 頬が紅潮していく。 Her cheeks are blushed red. すぐに恥ずかしがるのが、かわい。 So easily embarrassed... she's really cute. フリーズドライと呼ばれていた頃とは大違いだ。 Back when we used to call her 'Ice Queen', I had no idea how wrong it was. 【桐葉】「遊ばないで」 Kiriha: Don't make jokes like that. と思ったら、少し冷たい目で見られた。 ... as soon as I think that, she looks at me with a cold glare. 別に遊んでるつもりはないんだけどな。 I'm not joking, but that's fine. 桐葉は鞄の中に手を入れ、資料を取り出す。 Kiriha puts her hand into her bag, drawing out some papers. さっさと生徒会の仕事の話をしよう、という意思表示だろう。 She probably wants to talk about student council work. 俺としては、もう少し恋人らしい会話をしていたいんだけどな。 As for me, I'd rather have the kind of conversation lovers have. 【桐葉】「準備できたわ」 Kiriha: I've finished the preparation. テーブルに資料を並べ、俺の目を見た。 I watch her neatly lay the documents down onto the table. 桐葉もすっかり生徒会役員が板についてきた。 Kiriha certainly has become a genuine student council officer. 桐葉の隣に座る。 She sits next to me. ジャスミンの匂いがした。 I can smell jasmine from her hair. 【孝平】「さてと」 Kouhei: Well then... 仕事モードに入ろう。 I enter 'work mode'. 【孝平】「昨日はゲームのネタ出しをしたんだよな」 Kouhei: Yesterday, we were talking about what games we should have. 【孝平】「そうね」 Kiriha: That's right. 「６年生よありがとうパーティー」ー」と書かれた資料を見る。 We're looking at the documents about the party for the seniors. 卒業パーティーの内容はすべて、俺と桐葉に任されていた。 Everything about the graduation party is being entrusted to us. 【桐葉】「案の一覧は、こんな感じよ」 Kiriha: I think what we have is good. 俺の方に紙を移動する。 I shift the papers over my way. 瞬間、肩と肩が触れあった。 For a moment, we are shoulder to shoulder. 心地良い感触だ。 It's a pleasant feeling. 桐葉をちらりと見る。 I take a fleeting glance at Kiriha. 【桐葉】「私は、これがいと思うわ」 Kiriha: I think this is all fine. 紙を指差しながら言う。 She says, pointing to the paper. まったく俺を気にしていない。 Frustratingly, she's barely even paying attention to me. 【桐葉】「どうしたの？」？」 Kiriha: What's wrong? 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei: No, its nothing. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. そっけない…。…。 No, you don't see. 恋人同士で二人きりなのに、孤独を感じるのはなぜだろう。 I'm together with my lover, and yet I feel a bit lonely. かなでさんに島流しにされた時と同じ気分だ。 It's like the time Kanade-san banished me. 最近忙しくて、企画の話しかしてないからだろうか。 I wonder if it's because recently we've been so busy and only talk about our planning. まあ、仕方ないこと……だけどな。 Well, it can't be helped. 【孝平】「有志でやる劇と、全員参加の体を張ったクイズ。学食の鉄人による空中料理ショーか」 Kouhei: The 'Every Role Played By Random Members Of The Audience Play', the 'All Members Participation Risk Your Life Quiz', the 'School Food Iron Chef Show'... 一覧の中から、桐葉が指差したものにチェックを入れていく。 With a glance, I look over the thing Kiriha pointed to and check it. 【孝平】「いいんじゃないか。賛成だ」 Kouhei: That looks good doesn't it? I approve. 【桐葉】「最後の一つは、孝平が選んで」 Kiriha: As for the final one, you choose. 【孝平】「じゃあ、これ」 Kouhei: Then... this one. 俺が昨日提案したやつを指差した。 I point at the thing proposed by those guys yesterday. 【桐葉】「気になっていたのだけど」 Kiriha: I'm a little uneasy about it but... 【桐葉】「これは、どういう遊びなのかしら？」？」 Kiriha: How exactly does one play this I wonder? 端整な指で「目隠しで相手を当てるゲーム」を差す。 With her graceful finger, she traced along the letters of 'Successfully Guessing Your Partner While Blindfolded Game'. 【孝平】「えっと、まず６年生に目隠してもらって、先生の顔を触ってもらう」 Kouhei: Well, um... first we give blindfolds to the seniors, then they take the teacher's face into their hands... 【孝平】「で、先生の名前を当てられたら商品ゲットだ」 Kouhei: Then they get a prize if they can guess the teacher's name correctly. 【桐葉】「面白そうね」 Kiriha: Sounds interesting. 【孝平】「ぐちゃぐちゃに触られて、先生が変な顔になるのが見どころでもある」 Kouhei: So with blind groping, you can try and tell which teacher is is based on differences with the way their face feels. 【桐葉】「でも、顔ではわかりやすいのではないかしら」 Kiriha: But, wouldn't it be easy to tell? 【孝平】「あー、ー、どうなんだろ」 Kouhei: Ah... I wonder. 【孝平】「やってみて全員正解したらまずいよな」 Kouhei: If everyone manages to guess correctly, that'd be bad, wouldn't it. 賞品にも限りがあるし。 We only have so many prizes after all. 【孝平】「他のにするか」 Kouhei: Should we do something else? 【桐葉】「待って」 Kiriha: Wait. そう言って、スカートからシンプルなハンカチを取り出した。 As she says that, she pulls a plain handkerchief from her skirt's pocket. テーブルの上で丁寧にそれを折り畳んでいく。 She politely folds it into layers under the table. 目隠しにする気か。 She's creating a makeshift blindfold. 【桐葉】「試してみましょう」 Kiriha: Let's attempt it. 【孝平】「なるほど。どっちが目隠しする？」？」 Kouhei: Alright. Which of us should get blindfolded? 【桐葉】「私がしてみるわ」 Kiriha: I'll try it. 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: Got it. 長細くなったハンカチを、自分の目に当てる。 I can tell that its going to be a very effective blindfold. 艶やかなストレートの髪をかき上げて、目隠しを背後で結んだ。 She ties it back behind her elegant straight hair. 【桐葉】「真っ暗ね」 Kiriha: It's pitch black. 【孝平】「そりゃそうだ」 Kouhei: Of course it is. 【桐葉】「これで、触ってみればいのね？」？」 Kiriha: So now I just touch and guess, right? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 桐葉が、座ったま俺の方に体を向ける。 Kiriha turns in her chair towards me. ちょっと右にずれていた。 I slide a little to the right. そのま空中におずおずと手を伸ばす。 She hesitantly paws at the air where I was. 手は俺の右側へと逸れていく。 She misses me. 【桐葉】「？」？」 Kiriha: ? 白い指が俺を求めてさまよう。 Her pale fingers searches for me. そして、ようやく俺の腕に触れた。 She finally manages to touch my arm. 位置を確かめるように、指先が胸元を這っていく。 As if checking what part she's touching, her finger traces along my arm over to my chest. 【孝平】「む……ぐ」 Kouhei: *stifled protesting noises* 【桐葉】「どうしたの？」？」 Kiriha: What's wrong? 【孝平】「気にするな」 Kouhei: It's nothing... くすぐったいような、気持ちいような。 It tickles a bit, and also feels good. 【桐葉】「ここが、喉元で……顎ね」 Kiriha: This is your... throat, and then your chin. さわさわと桐葉の指先が上ってくる。 Her gently brushing finger tip travels upwards. 女の子らしい、たおやかな手つきだ。 Her hand is so feminine and graceful. 思わずドキドキしてしまう。 My heart begins to race as I think that. 【孝平】「個人の判別はできそうか？」？」 Kouhei: Do you think anyone could do it? 【桐葉】「まだ、わからないわ」 Kiriha: I'm not certain yet. 両手で顔をぺたぺたと触られる。 She takes my face in both hands, gently pressing against it. 人差し指が俺の唇に触れ、そのま口の中に進入。 She presses her finger to my lips, then slowly pushes inside my mouth. とりあえず甘噛みして捕まえた。 I nip at her finger. 【桐葉】「あ…」…」 Kiriha: Ah... 【桐葉】「そういうゲームなの？」？」 Kiriha: You call this a game? 【孝平】「ひんや（←いんや、と言いたかった）」）」 Kouhei: Mno... (<- I meant to say 'no) 【桐葉】「？」？」 Kiriha: ? 【孝平】「いや、入ってきたからつい捕らえた」 Kouhei: I just captured your finger because you put it in. 指を逃がして、普通に話した。 I released her finger so I could speak. 【桐葉】「罠があるのね」 Kiriha: You tricked me then. 【孝平】「本番はないけどな」 Kouhei: Not really... 先生がそんなことをし始めたら、大変なことになる。 If you tried to do that with a teacher in front of the crowd, everyone would think you're a pervert. 再び桐葉が顔を触り出す。 Kiriha begins feeling my face again. ぺたぺた *touch touch* さわさわ *stroke stroke* ぺたぺた *touch touch* さわさわ *stroke stroke* ずぼっ（←口に指が入った) Her finger goes into my mouth again. はむっ（←甘噛みでゲット） I nip her again. 【桐葉】「あっ」 Kiriha: Ah... ２回目侵入の罰として、指先を舐めた。 As punishment for trespassing the second time, I begin to lick her finger. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 驚いて指を引くかと思ったのに、動かない。 I thought she was going to be surprised and pull her finger away, but she doesn't. もう一度舐めてみる。 I start licking her again. 【桐葉】「ん…」…」 Kiriha: Nn.... それでも引かない。 Even still she doesn't pull away. むしろ、指で俺の舌をつんつん、と突っつく。 Instead, she starts poking my tongue gently. 【桐葉】「これは、舌ね」 Kiriha: This is... your tongue, right? 【桐葉】「熱くて、ぬるぬるしてるわ」 Kiriha: It's hot... and wet. 【孝平】「ひりゃほうだ」 Kouhei: Haashurally 【桐葉】「？」？」 Kiriha: ? えい、しゃべりにくい。 Bah, it's hard to talk. 桐葉の指から口を離す。 I let Kiriha's finger out of my mouth. 【桐葉】「あ…」…」 Ah... 【孝平】「そりゃそうだ、と言ったんだ」 Kouhei: I said, 'naturally'. 【桐葉】「もう罠はおしまいなの？」？」 Kiriha: So, are you finished with your trap? 【孝平】「なんで残念そうなんだ」 Kouhei: You sound disappointed. 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha: Not really. 少しだけ拗ねたような声。 There is a bit of a pout in her voice. そんな風に言われたら、もうちょっと続けたくなるだろ。 If that's how she feels, I wonder if I should continue a bit. 再び顔に伸ばされた桐葉の手をよける。 I avoid her searching hands again. カウンターで耳たぶに触った。 As I dodge, I reach out to her earlobe. 【桐葉】「あっ！？」！？」 Kiriha: Ah! すぐに手を離す。 I pull my hand away quickly. 桐葉が遅れて俺の手をつかもうと、何もない場所に手を伸ばした。 Kiriha adjusts too late, swinging her hands over into the space where I just was. 【桐葉】「くっ」 Kiriha: Kuuu... 【孝平】「どうした？」？」 Kouhei: What's wrong? 【桐葉】「まるで子供ね」 Kiriha: Just like a child... いじけたように言う。 She says with irritation. その隙に、胸に軽く触れた。 In that opportunistic moment, I reach out and brush against her breast. 厚い布の上からでもわかるほど、大きくて柔らかい。 Even through the thick cloth of her uniform, I can feel how soft they are. 少しだけ感触を楽しんでから、手を引っ込める。 With that small yet enjoyable touch, I pull back again. 【桐葉】「なっ、どこをっ」 Kiriha: Wha... where are you touching? 慌て俺の手を探す。 Flustered, she searches for my hand. 【孝平】「子供はこんなことしないだろ？」？」 Kouhei: A child wouldn't do that, would he? 【桐葉】「余計にタチが悪いわ」 Kiriha: Too much touching is bad though... 今度は桐葉の唇を指で触る。 Next, I touched Kiriha's lips with my finger. 【桐葉】「はむっ」 Kiriha: *chomp* 【孝平】「なっ！」！」 Kouhei: Hey! 捕まった！ Caught! ぎりぎりぎり *nibble nibble* Kouhei: Owww! Sorry! Don't chew on me! 【桐葉】「わひゃれはいろ（←わかればいのよと言ってるらしい）」）」 Kiriha: Jush sho long ash you undershand... 指が解放される。 She releases my finger. 【桐葉】「もう動かないで」 Kiriha: Don't move. 【孝平】「あ、あ」 Kouhei: Ah... okay. 桐葉が再び両手を伸ばす。 She reaches out with both hands again, そして、なぜか俺の体をまさぐった。 And begins to press her hands down my body. 【孝平】「そこ顔じゃないんだけど…」…」 Kouhei: That's not my face, but... 【桐葉】「あら、そう？」？」 Kiriha: Is that so? 【桐葉】「見えないからわからないわ」 Kiriha: I can't see, so how should I know? さすがにわかるだろ。 I *know* you know, but that's fine. もしかして、イタズラした仕返しなのか？ Maybe this is her revenge for me teasing her? 俺の胸に白い指が這う。 That slender white finger traces down my chest. 【孝平】「む……ぐぅ…」…」 Kouhei: *stifled protesting noises* 脇の下。 Past my arm. 【孝平】「ぶっあははっ！」！」 Kouhei: Bahahaha! そして、背中。 And... around to my back. 【孝平】「むうぅ…」…」 Kouhei: *stifled protesting noises* 桐葉が正面から抱きつくような体勢になった。 Kiriha presses herself against the front of my body. 俺の胸に、桐葉の存在感のある胸が密着。 Her breasts are smooshed against my chest. やばい、俺の存在意義が反応しようとしている。 This is bad, there's no way I can conceal my body's reaction to this. 思わず、腰を引いた。 As I think this, she pulls her finger off my back. 【桐葉】「動いてはダメよ」 Kiriha: I told you, don't move. 怒られた。 She's getting mad. 桐葉の両手が前面に戻る。 Kiriha moves both her hands back to the front of me. お腹から下がっていき―― Pressing downwards past my stomach. 【孝平】「あっ」 Kouhei: Ahh... 【桐葉】「何？」？」 Kiriha: What? 【孝平】「いや、なんでも…」…」 Kouhei: Ah... nothing... しなやかな指先が、ズボンの前面を撫でていく。 Her supple fingers are gently brushing across the front of my pants. 両足の内腿をくすぐるように触り、俺の足の付け根に到着。 She traces back up the insides of my inner thighs, arriving where my legs join together. 【桐葉】「ここは、どこなのかしら？」？」 Kiriha: This is... what, I wonder? 指が股の下に滑り込んで、思わず声を上げそうになった。 Her hands caress the front of my pants. やばい、パンツの中でアレが膨張している。 This is bad, my erection is straining against the front of the fabric very obviously. なんだこの新手の拷問は。 What kind of torture is this? こんなことされ続けたら頭がおかしくなってしまう。 If she keeps this up, she's going to drive me insane. 頭の中にゆっくりと文字が浮かんでくる。 I try counting in my head, trying to calm down. 臨 One... 臨界点 Two... 臨界点突破 Three... 臨界点突破（祝！）！） Forget this! 目の見えない桐葉をぎゅっと抱きしめる。 I embrace the blindfolded Kiriha tightly. 【桐葉】「きゃっ」 Kiriha: Kyaa! そして、そのま唇を押しつけた。 And force myself against those lips. 【桐葉】「んっ」 Kiriha: Nn... ah... 勢いに任せて、舌を口内へ差し込む。 I push my tongue into her mouth. 一瞬、びくりと体を震わせただけで、俺を受け入れてくれる。 She's surprised, but she lets me in easily enough. 【桐葉】「ん、ちゅぅっ」 Kiriha: Nn... *chuu*... nn... 舌先で桐葉の舌に触れた。 I caress Kiriha's tongue with my own. 【桐葉】「ふぅ……ぁ」 Kiriha: Fuu... nn... ah... 小さく息を吐く。 We take a short breath. まるで「仕方のない人ね」とでも言っているようだ。 She's probably thinking what an insufferable person I am. 【桐葉】「んっ、ぴちゃ……ちゅぷ」 Kiriha: Nn... *chuu*... *pichuu* 俺の舌に反応を返してくる。 I can feel a reaction from her. 互いの唾液が絡み合っていく。 Our saliva becomes intertwined. 【桐葉】「んぅ……んちゅぅ、ぴちゃ」 Kiriha: Un... ah... *pichuu* 【桐葉】「ぅ……はぁ」 Kiriha: Un... *chuu*... ahha... 唇同士が、水糸を引いて離れた。 A strand of our saliva bridges the connection between our mouths even as we pull away. 【桐葉】「すごい遊びね」 Kiriha: This is a pretty amazing game. もう一度、とでも言うように顔を少し上げる。 She raises her head to speak again. 薄い唇に吸い込まれるように、唇づけをする。 I press my lips against hers, silencing her. 【桐葉】「はぁ、む……くちゅ、あはぁ……ちゅぱ」 Kiriha: Ahhh... mmuu... *kuchuu* ahaaa... *pichuu* さっきよりも激しいキス。 It's a stronger kiss than before. 荒くなった呼吸と水音が部屋に響く。 Panting breath and wet sounds reverberate in the room. 【桐葉】「ぁ、ちゅぴ……ぴちゅ、んむ……はぁ」 Kiriha: Ahh.... ahhnn... *chuu*... nnnmmuu... ahh! そのま、服の上から胸に手を這わせた。 I place my hands onto her breasts, caressing lightly. 驚くほどの柔らかさと、桐葉の愛しいぬくもりが手のひらから伝わってくる。 They are surprisingly soft, and I can feel the warmth of my lover bleeding through the fabric. 【桐葉】「んぅ、ぁ……うぁ」 Kiriha: Nnaaah!! Ah... uuaa! 胸を揉む度に、びくりと体を震わせる。 As I massage her chest, her body begins to tremble. 桐葉の切なげな吐息が口から漏れていく。 A long breath passes from her lips. 【桐葉】「んあぁ……違う、わ」 Kiriha: It's not fair... 【孝平】「何が？」？」 Kouhei: What isn't? 【桐葉】「ん……見えないから、貴方がどうするか、わからな……くて」 Kiriha: Nn... I can't see, so... I can't tell what you're going to do... む。 Bah. そんな事言われたら、もっといたずらしたくなるじゃないか。 That's the whole point, otherwise it wouldn't be teasing. ゆっくりと、桐葉から離れてみた。 I gently pull away from her. 【桐葉】「え、どうしたの？」？」 Kiriha: Eh? What's wrong? 【桐葉】「これでおしまい？」？」 Kiriha: Are we done? 桐葉の手が目隠しを外そうと伸びる。 Her hands move up to unfasten the blindfold. 【孝平】「ダメ」 Kouhei: Stop. 【桐葉】「どうして？」？」 Kiriha: Why? 【孝平】「こういうゲームなんだ」 Kouhei: Because this is the game. 【桐葉】「……わかったわ」 Kiriha: Okay, fine. 俺を追うように、前に手を伸ばす。 Just like before, her hands reach out in search of me. その手につかまらないように逃げた。 I slip past those hands that can't catch me. 【桐葉】「いじわるね。目隠し鬼のつもりかしら」 Kiriha: You're so mean... I wonder if this is the kind of game you had in mind all along. 四つん這いになって俺を捜している。 She has gotten onto all fours to try and search for me. 迷子になった子犬のような動き。 Her movements are like that of a lost puppy. 俺は、気づかれないように近づく。 She moves towards me cautiously. 処女雪のような首筋に不意打ちのキス。 I make a surprise attack, a darting kiss onto the freshfallen snow white nape of her neck. 【桐葉】「きゃっ」 Kiriha: Kyaa... 【桐葉】「そこにいるのね？」？」 Kiriha: Is that where you are? 【孝平】「はずれ」 Kouhei: Wrong. あらぬ方向に向いた桐葉を、後ろから抱きしめる。 As she is heading in the wrong direction, I clasp her from behind. シャツのボタンを外し、その隙間から手を忍ばせた。 I slip my hands in between the gaps of the buttons on her shirt. 【桐葉】「あっ、どこか……ら」 Kiriha: Ahh... where... しっとりとしていて柔らかい乳房の感触。 The sensation of her cushiony bosom ... 味わうように、ふにふにと揉んでみる。 I savor it, massaging the silky mounds. 【桐葉】「ん、あぁ」 Kiriha: Nn... aaah... そのま手を、ブラの中まで潜り込ませた。 After that, I slide my hands under the fabric of her bra. 【桐葉】「あ……そんなっ」 Kiriha: Ah... that... 指先に胸の先端が当たる。 I draw my finger over the tip of her nipple. 指の腹で、弄んでみる。 With the length of my finger, I fiddle with it. 【桐葉】「いっ、あぁ……ず、ずるい」 Kiriha: Ahh... Ahhhhh... no fair... もどかしそうに、身体を左右に振る。 Looks like she's getting aroused, from the way her body is shaking back and forth. やばい。 Hrm. なんか楽しいぞ。 This is pretty fun. 【孝平】「次は、どうして欲しい？」？」 Kouhei: What do you desire? 耳元でそっと囁く。 I lean in close to her ears and whisper those words. 【桐葉】「そんなこと言えないわ」 Kiriha: I... can't say it. 【孝平】「言わないと、これでおしまい」 Kouhei: If you can't say, I guess we're done. 【桐葉】「……っ」 Kiriha: .... uwaa... 顔がだんだん赤くなっていく。 Her face is turning red by degrees. 【孝平】「終わる？」？」 Kouhei: Are we done? 【桐葉】「ぅ…」…」 Kiriha: Unn... ahh... 恥ずかしそうに、小さく首を左右に振った。 Filled with embarrassment, she manages to give a small shake of her head to the negative. 【孝平】「じゃあ、どうしてほしい？」？」 Kouhei: Then... what do you desire? 【桐葉】「……貴方の、好きにして」 Kiriha: Please... do whatever you want. 【孝平】「具体的に言わなきゃダメ」 Kouhei: You can't say things that vague. 【桐葉】「えっ」 Kiriha: Eh? 耳まで真っ赤に染まった。 She is dyed red all the way to her ears. 羞恥に耐えるように下唇を噛む。 She chews on her lower lip bashfully. 【桐葉】「私の……触れてはいけないところに、触って」 Kiriha: My... forbidden spot........ touch it? 恥ずかしげに呟いた言葉が、俺の鼓動をさらに早くする。 Those mortified words are slowly dragged from her mouth, and my pulse bangs in my ears. スカートの裾を持ち、ゆっくりとめくり上げていく。 I grasp the hem of her skirt, lifting it up. 禁忌を犯しているような感覚に指が震える。 My fingers, doing to do something so forbidden, begin to shake. ストッキングの下のショーツが見えた。 I can see her panties through the black sheer stockings. 桐葉の秘所の形を示すように、皺がよっている。 There's a crease down the center, showing where her cleft is. 綺麗な曲線を描くお尻が、丸見えになっていく。 The beautiful curves of her behind are openly displayed before me. 【孝平】「全部、見えたよ」 Kouhei: I can see everything. 【桐葉】「ほ、報告しなくてもいわ…」…」 Kiriha: You don't have to say it outloud... こちらに突きだしたお尻が、恥ずかしげに揺れる。 She thrusts her behind at me, trembling in modesty. 誘われるように、露わになった箇所に手を伸ばす。 With that invitation, I reach out. ストッキングの上から、指先で桐葉の大事な部分に触れた。 I push my finger against Kiriha's most important place. 【桐葉】「ぅ……あぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Unnaaa... ahhhhh... 【孝平】「もしかして、見えない方が感じる？」？」 Kouhei: Is it possible... you like it more when you can't see? 【桐葉】「そんなこと……ないわ」 Kiriha: That's not... true... 【孝平】「じゃあ、まだこは濡れてないのかな」 Kouhei: Then... I wonder if you're wet here or not... 言いながら、縦筋を浮かび上がらせるようになぞった。 As I'm saying that, I run my finger up the line of the crease. 【桐葉】「ひぁっ、わ、わからないわ、見えない……もの」 Kiriha: Hyaaa! I... I don't know. I can't... see... 【孝平】「脱がして、確認していか？」？」 Kouhei: If I take your stockings off, I can check. 【桐葉】「ぅぅ…」…」 Kiriha: Uuuuuu... 羞恥から逃げるように、両手で顔を隠す。 Overwhelmed with her bashfulness, she covers her face with both hands. 【孝平】「ダメ？」？」 Kouhei: Should I not? 【桐葉】「どうして……聞くの？」？」 Kiriha: Why... are you asking me? 【孝平】「恥ずかしがってるのが、かわいから」 Kouhei: Because you're so cute when you're embarrassed. 【桐葉】「ぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Ah... 照れたのか、小さな吐息を吐いた。 Despite her shyness, she takes a small breath. 【孝平】「脱がしても、い？」？」 Kouhei: Can I take them off? ほんとうに小さく、桐葉がうなずいた。 She gives a tiny nod. その反応を見て、ストッキングを脱がしていく。 With that confirmation, I try and pull her stockings down. この体勢だと……脱がしにくいな…。…。 With her in this position, its difficult. びりっ *struggle* 【孝平】「あ、ごめん」 Kouhei: Ah... I'm sorry. ストッキングに線が入り、白と黒のコントラストを作る。 Even with them only a little down, the contrast between her white skin and the black stockings is amazing. 黒い布の下から現れたきめ細かな素肌が綺麗で、一瞬見とれてしまう。 The naked skin slowly being revealed by the receding black nylon instantly captivates me. 【桐葉】「お願い、気にせずに触って」 Kiriha: Please... I need you to... touch me. 【桐葉】「貴方が触れていないと、不安なのよ」 Kiriha: Without your touch, I'm feeling scared. 愛しい女の子の甘える声に、脳がとろけそうになる。 With that request in the voice of a spoiled child, my brain melts. 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: Fine. 破れたストッキングを脱がすのがもどかしい。 I tear the stockings out of impatience. びりびりびりっ *rip rip rip* さらに破いて下着を少しずらした。 I also pull her panties to the side. ぬらぬらと輝く秘密の場所に、指で直接触れる。 Her secret place shines with wetness, and I press my finger directly against her. 【桐葉】「あっ、ああっ」 Kiriha: Ah... aaahn! 一際大きな声が漏れた。 Her swelling voice leaks out. 綺麗なピンク色の花びらの中心に、ずぶずぶと指を沈めていく。 In between her beautifully pink flower petals, I boldly sink my finger. 【桐葉】「い……は、入って……き、てる…」…」 Kiriha: It's... ah.... going... in... side... me... 俺の動きに合わせて、ビクビクと背中が反応した。 The back of her body moves to meet my finger's strokes. うねりに誘われるように、狭い膣内を奥へと進んでいく。 With her enticing undulation, my finger is making progress deeper into her tight channel. 溶けそうなほどの熱さに、指が包まれる。 My finger is engulfed in a heat so powerful it almost feels like its going to melt. 【桐葉】「あ、ああっ、そこ、ダメっ」 Kiriha: Ah... ahannn... there... stop... 【孝平】「ここか？」？」 Kouhei: Here? 指を曲げて、桐葉が一番感じた場所を愛撫する。 I crook my finger, caressing Kiriha's most sensitive spot deep inside her. くちゅっ、くちゅっ、ぬちゅっ…… *kuchuu kuchuu kuchuu* 【桐葉】「あっ！　！　ダメっ、って言ってる、んっ、あぁっ」 Kiriha: Ah... I just... aahnn... told yo... sto... 【桐葉】「ダメ、見えないからっ……余計に動いてるのが」 Kiriha: Stop... I can't.... see, so... I'm moving... too much... 【桐葉】「だから…」…」 Kiriha: So... gnn...nn... 快楽に耐えるように下唇を噛み締める。 I chew on my lower lip in thought. 【孝平】「だから？」？」 Kouhei: So? 【桐葉】「あ、あまり……うぅぁっ」 Kiriha: Not so... aaaahnnnn! もう一方の手で、ちょこんと突起した肉芽を弄った。 With my other hand, I begin to touch that other protrusion. 【桐葉】「いっ、そんな……ぁ、はぁ、あぁっ」 Kiriha: Aaa... that... aaahnaahahhann... 背中をしならせて、ぎゅっと俺の指を締めつける。 Her internal muscles clamp down on my finger, hard. 溢れ出した愛液が、俺の手を伝って流れ落ちていく。 Her overflowing nectar begins to run down my hand. 【桐葉】「あっ、んっあぁっ……うあっ」 Kiriha: Ann.... nnnaaa... uunnaahh... ずちゅり *zuchuu* 【桐葉】「あっ」 Kiriha: Ahn... 指を引き抜いた。 I pull my finger out. 【桐葉】「はぁ……ぁ」 Kiriha: Haaaa... ahn... 俺の指を求めるように、切なげに腰を突き出す。 Seeking out my finger, her backside pushes towards me. その姿が、淫らでかわい。 Her position... so sexy and yet so cute. 下着をずらしたま、すべすべのお尻を押し開くようにした。 Through her torn stockings, I can see her back end exposed so easily. 【桐葉】「あくっ……ぅ」 Kiriha: Ahn... ku... unn... 指にほぐされた割れ目が、くちゅりという水音を立て、左右に開かれる。 Since I pulled my finger out of her cleft, I can see her lips, open and inviting. 桐葉の一番恥ずかしい場所が、惜しげもなく俺の目に晒された。 The place she is most embarrassed about, exposed for me to see without any complaint. 淡い桜色の粘膜が、俺を誘うようにきらきらと輝いている。 Those rich pink folds glisten invitingly. 【孝平】「丸見えだ」 Kouhei: I can see everything. 【桐葉】「ほ、報告しなくてもいわ」 Kiriha: Y... you don't need to say it outloud... 【孝平】「桐葉のこ、かわい」 Kouhei: You're so cute down there. 【桐葉】「そんなこと…」…」 Kiriha: That sort of thing... 言葉だけで、花びらがきゅっと反応する。 With my words alone, I stimulated a response from those flower petals. 【孝平】「あ、奥から溢れてきた」 Kouhei: Ah... you're overflowing from inside. 【桐葉】「こ、こんなに恥ずかしい思いをしたのは、初めてよ」 Kiriha: That's because this is the first time I've been so exposed... ピクピクと震える花びらに舌を伸ばす。 I reach out to her twitching, trembling lips with my tongue. 【桐葉】「うあぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Uuaaaa! 触れたとたんに大きな声を上げた。 Just with the initial contact, she raises her voice in pleasure. 膣口からこぼれ落ちそうになる蜜を、舌で丹念に舐め上げていく。 Ample honey pours out of her, and I diligently lick it up. 【桐葉】「ひ、ぃやあぁ……熱……い…」…」 Kiriha: Hii iiiyaaa.... it's hott..... 気持ちいのか、白いお尻を左右に揺らす。 She swings her bottom back and fourth in pleasure. かわいく膨らんだクリトリスを、舌先で小刻みに叩く。 I flick my tongue against her cute, swelling clitoris. 奥から、さらに甘酸っぱい蜜が溢れてきた。 From inside her, an incredible amount of nectar begins to flood out. 【桐葉】「あ、あっ……だめ、そこ、ばっかりっ、うぅ」 Kiriha: Ah... ahhahha... stop... just there.... auua unn... 新しい愛液を求めて、舌先を源泉に差し込んだ。 Seeking even more fluid, I stick my tongue directly into the source. たっぷりと濡れた膣内を、掻き回すように舐めていく。 I swish my tongue around deep inside that incredibly wet vagina. 【桐葉】「ふぁあっ、掻き回さな……あふあっ」 Kiriha: Fuaaa aaann... you're churning around... in.... 【桐葉】「んっ、あぅ……あぁ」 Kiriha: Nnn! Ahann... uaaaa... ぬちゃ……ぬちゃ、ぴちゃり *nuchuu nuchuu pichuu* 【桐葉】「や、やだっ……音が……やあっ」 Kiriha: N... no... the sound... no! line Immodest sounds are pouring out of her, and she shakes her head in embarrassment. 奥からは、次々に愛液が湧き出てくる。 From deep inside her, waves of fluid gush forth. 【桐葉】「いっ、あっ……あっ、はあっ」 Kiriha: Ia... aaah... aha... haaa... 聞いているだけで、理性が破壊されていく桐葉の甘い吐息。 Just by listening, I can tell Kiriha's mind is beyond rational thought. これ以上は、俺が我慢できない。 I don't know if I'm going to be able to control myself much longer. ずるり、と舌を引き抜いた。 I pull my tongue out. 蓋を失った蜜壷から、愛液がポタポタと落ちた。 Without my tongue damming up her insides, her nectar drips out onto the bed. 【桐葉】「えっ、…、…どうして？」？」 Kiriha: Eh... why? 荒い息と共に、切ない声を出す。 With that breathless voice, she asks. 言葉では答えず、ズボンからペニスを取り出した。 Instead of answering with words, I unbutton my pants. 自分でも驚くほど膨張し、びくびくと脈動している。 I'm surprised by how incredibly aroused I am. 【桐葉】「孝平……どこ？」？」 Kiriha: Kouhei... where are you? 物欲しげな声に、行動で答えた。 To that greedy voice, I answer with actions. ぴちゃり *pichuu* 【桐葉】「あっ」 Kiriha: Ah! 俺の先端が、桐葉の陰唇に触れた。 I press my tip up against her entrance. 桐葉はびくりと体を震わせて、求めるように腰を突き出す。 Her surprised body trembles, and she pushes backwards, seeking me. 亀頭が、にゅるりと飲み込まれる。 She takes my tip inside her. 【桐葉】「んぅ……ああぁ」 Kiriha: Nnn.... nn... ahaaahahaann... 体の中心に電気が走り抜けるような快楽。 Pleasure courses through my body like electricity. 【桐葉】「こんなに、熱い…」…」 Kiriha: It's this... hot... 【孝平】「どうして欲しい？」？」 Kouhei: What do you desire? すぐにでも桐葉と一つになりたい気持ちを抑え、聞いてみる。 As much as I wanted to fully become one with Kiriha, I force myself to stop and ask her. 【孝平】「言ってみて」 Kouhei: Say it. 【桐葉】「いじわる…」…」 Kiriha: So mean... いじけた子供のようにボソッと言う。 She says with a childish whine. そっぽを向き、恥ずかしそうに口を開く。 Averting her face, she opens her mouth with an embarrassed tremble. 【桐葉】「一番、深くまで……して」 Kiriha: I want you... inside... me. 【桐葉】「これ以上待ったらどうにかな…」…」 Kiriha: I don't think I can wait any longer. 【桐葉】「い、あっ！」！」 Kiriha: Ee.... aaaaaahh! 言葉の途中で、腰を突き出した。 As she is in the middle of saying those words, I thrust myself deep inside her. ず……ずずぶっ…… *thrust thrust thrust* 【桐葉】「うあっ、いじ……わるぅっ！」！」 Kiriha: Uunaaaa... so.... me... an... 火傷しそうなほど熱い膣内。 It's burning hot inside her. 狭い粘膜が快感をもたらしながら絡みついてくる。 Her narrow channel gives me incredible sensations as we join together. 【孝平】「くっ…」…」 Kouhei: Ku... 【桐葉】「ああっ、入ってくるっ……う、ああっ！」！」 Kiriha: Aahhha.... it's... inside... me... uuaa... aaaaahhn... line Saying that aloud, she bites her lower lip in pleasure. 一番奥を目指してさらに腰を前へ。 Aiming for her deepest point, I draw her towards me. 【桐葉】「すごい……奥、あ、はあぁ、ぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Amazingly... deep... ah... haaaa... aha! 髪を振り乱して、背筋を震わせる。 Her hair is all disheveled, and the entire length of her back trembles. 桐葉の一番深い場所に当たっているのを感じる。 I can feel myself striking the deepest point inside her. 【桐葉】「いっ、あぁあっ……っ……っ」 Kiriha: Eeya.... ahaaaaaahahaa.... ぎゅっと締めつけられる。 She's pulsing and tightening around me. 危うく暴発しそうになり、動きを止めた。 It's almost enough to trigger my climax early, so I stop moving. 【桐葉】「はぁ……はぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Haa.... haa... haa... 【孝平】「全部、桐葉の中に収まったよ」 Kouhei: Your inside are tightening around me too much... try and hold yourself back a little. 【桐葉】「見えなくても……わかる、わ」 Kiriha: Even though I can't see... I'll try. 【桐葉】「お臍の下が、とても熱いのよ」 Kiriha: Down ther... I'm so hot. 【孝平】「この体勢だと、こまで入るみたいだ」 Kouhei: In this position, I can go really deep inside you. 【桐葉】「この体勢？」？」 Kiriha: This position? 【孝平】「丘でもしただろ？　？　犬みたいに、後ろから」 Kouhei: With your rear raised up like this, you look like a dog in heat from behind. 【桐葉】「あ…」…」 Kiriha: Ah... ku! 自分の痴態を想像したのか、かすかに首を振った。 She slightly shakes her head at my foolish joke. 【孝平】「すごく、いやらしい」 Kouhei: Incredibly sexy. 【桐葉】「うぅ…」…」 Kiriha: Uuuuu... 恥ずかしそうに顔を伏せる。 She tries to hide her blushing face. 【桐葉】「ず、ずるいわ」 Kiriha: Unfair. 【桐葉】「私だけそんな姿を見られるなんて」 Kiriha: Why am I the one who can't see? そんなこと言われても、目隠しを外したくない。 Even though she says that, I won't remove the blindfold. ごまかすために、桐葉の中をかき混ぜるように腰を動かした。 Just for fun, as I do that, I also stir around inside her a bit. 【桐葉】「あっ、ああぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Ahhh... aaaaahahhaaa.... ぬちゃ……くちゃ、ぴちゃ……くちゅっ *nuchuu... kuchuu... pichuu... kuchuu...* つなぎ目からこぼれる愛液が、白い内腿を伝って落ちていく。 Overflowing nectar trickles down her leg from the spot where we're joined. 【桐葉】「ず、ずるい…」…」 Kiriha: Un... u... unnnfaiir! 【孝平】「嫌？」？」 Kouhei: You don't want it? ずるり、と桐葉の中でペニスを引く。 I pull mostly out of her. 【桐葉】「んくぅ、ぅ…」…」 Kiriha: Nnn... kuu... uuu... 今にも抜けそうな状態で、止めた。 Considering that I'm almost ready to climax, I don't mind holding off a bit. 【桐葉】「……嫌、ではないけど」 Kiriha: It's not that I don't want it... 小さな声で言った。 She says with a small voice. 【孝平】「じゃあ、このまするよ」 Kouhei: Then... I'll do this. こくり、とうなずいてみせる。 She nods. ずずっ……ずっ…… I start thrusting again. 腰を突き出す。 She pushes her back end out against me eagerly. さっきよりもスムーズに壁に到達した。 I can hit deeply inside her even easier now. 【桐葉】「あっ、またっ、奥まで」 Kiriha: Again... so deep... 【桐葉】「んっ……んっ」 Kiriha: Nnn... ahn... nn... ghee... 桐葉が一生懸命、身体を前後に動かす。 Kiriha starts rocking her body forward and back with all her might. その動きに合わせて、激しく打ちつけていく。 With those movements meeting mine, my thrusts penetrate even more intensely and deeply. 【桐葉】「ひあっ、ふぁっ、あっ！」！」 Kiriha: Hiyaaa... haaaa... ahaaa... 【桐葉】「ふあっ……いぁあっ、あぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Huaaaa... eeyaaa... ahaaaa... 後ろから抱きしめるように、覆いかぶさる。 I bend down over her and embrace her from behind. 揺れる胸に手を伸ばし、背後から揉みしだく。 I take her flouncing breasts into my hands as our bodies meet wildly. 【桐葉】「ふぁ……あぁあ、いっ」 Kiriha: Huaaa... ahaaa... good... 【桐葉】「そう、されると安心っ……するのっ」 Kiriha: If you keep doing that... 【桐葉】「んっ、ぁっ……もっと、もっとぎゅって、してっ」 Kiriha: Nnn... ahaaann... more... harder... do it harder... 腰を打ちつけながら、桐葉の体を起こして強く抱きしめる。 Slamming into her from behind, I hold her tightly. 桐葉の背中と、俺の胸が密着するように。 My chest is pressed against her back. 【桐葉】「あっ、ああ…」…」 Kiriha: Ahh... ahaaaaa... 安心したような、幸せそうな息を吐く。 I slow down again, savoring the moment. 【孝平】「桐葉の身体、すごく熱い」 Kouhei: Your body is burning up. 【桐葉】「貴方、が……そう、させてるの」 Kiriha: That's because... you're making me this way... 脳をとろかすような甘い言葉に身が震える。 As she says those sweet words, her body trembles. どうして、こんなに愛しく感じてしまうのだろうか。 Why do I feel this much overpowering love? この気持ちを伝えたくて、口を開いた。 Wanting to convey these feelings so badly, I open my mouth. 【孝平】「好きだ」 Kouhei: I love you. 想いを乗せるように、囁いた。 I whisper my feelings to her. 【桐葉】「ぁ……ぅあ……こ、孝平っ！」！」 Kiriha: Ah... uuaaa... Ko... Kouhei~~!! 応えるように、桐葉がぎゅっと締めつけてくる。 In response to my words, her channel tightens hard around me. 目の前が真っ白になりそうなほどの快感が駆け抜けた。 My vision fades to a white blur as the powerful sensations course through me. 【孝平】「くぅ…」…」 Kouhei: Kuu... 下唇を噛み締めて、桐葉とさらにつながろうと腰を動かす。 Biting her lower lip, Kiriha moves her waist in sync with me. 【桐葉】「いっ……あっ……ぁあっ」 Kiriha: Iiiyaaa... ahhh... uhaaa... ah ah ahhh! 接合部から漏れる音が、早くなっていく。 The sound of our bodies meeting together fills the room. 腕の中で悶えるように桐葉が身をくねらせる。 I push myself to go even harder. //Trem's note: Yes, I just made something up for this line. Can't translate the original to save my life. 【桐葉】「ん、ぁあ……すご、い、ひゃうぅ」 Kiriha: Nn.... ahh... amazing... hiyyaa~! 【桐葉】「ふあぁ……あっ、孝平をいっぱい、感じるの……はあぁっ」 Kiriha: Nnnuuggha... ahh.. ah ah ah... Kouhei... I want to give you... so much pleasure... 思考が快楽一色に染まっていく。 All other thoughts beyond the pleasure I'm feeling flee my mind. 自分が立っているのか座っているのかさえわからない。 I can't even tell if I'm standing or sitting. 【桐葉】「んはあぁっ……お、お願い……ふぁっ」 Kiriha: Nnyaaa~! Ah ah... I'm begging you.... hiyaaa~~! 【桐葉】「見えない、からぁあっ……ぎゅって、もっと、もっとっ」 Kiriha: I can't see, so... you... harder!! Harderr!!! 力いっぱい抱きしめる。 I squeeze her with all my strength. 俺の手を桐葉の手が握り締めた。 I press my hands down over hers. 【桐葉】「あ、ああっ……孝平っ……孝平……っ」 Kiriha: Ah... haaaaaaa... Kouhei~~... Kouheiiii! 【孝平】「く、桐葉」 Kouhei: Kuu... Kiriha... 【桐葉】「ふぁあ、孝平、くる、きちゃうっ！」！」 Kiriha: Nyyaaa~~ Kouhei~, I'm coming... I'm coming~! 【孝平】「俺もだっ」 Kouhei: I am too~ 頭が真っ白になる。 My vision explodes into white spots. 体中がしびれるような感覚。 I can feel it throughout my whole body. さらに激しく下半身を動かす。 My hips thrust with a wild abandon. 【桐葉】「ふあぁっ、はふあぁっ……んああぁっ」 Kiriha: Nya! Haaaaa... nnyaaaahahahahaa... 【桐葉】「や、ぁあっ、ダメ、ぅうぅ、ふあぁ」 Kiriha: Yaaa... ahahaha... uaaa... fuaaaaa... びくびくと震える桐葉の体を抱きしめる。 I hold her violently trembling body tightly. 【桐葉】「ああぁっ、あっ……ぎゅっ、てっ……ふぁあぁ」 Kiriha: Ahahahhahaha... harder!!! Fuaaa! 【桐葉】「だ、だめ、もうぅ……あっ！　！　だめだめだめだめ、い、いくぅっ」 Kiriha: No no! More more, no no no! I'm cominngg~~ 一際強く桐葉を貫いた。 I thrust into her with all my strenth. 【桐葉】「ひあぁっ！　…！　…あっ、ぁあ、やあぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Hyyaayaa~ Un ah ahaaa haahaaaa yaaa~!! 【桐葉】「はあぁあ、ああぁい、くっ……んくううあぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Un un hahaahahahahaha... I'm coming~!!! 【桐葉】「あああっ、好き、好き好き好きっ、ふうぁああっ、ひあああっ！」！」 Kiriha: Aahahhaaa... I love you I love you I love you fuaaaa.... hiiiyaaaa~ 【孝平】「くっ！」！」 Kouhei: Kuu!! びゅくっ！　！　びゅくぅ！　！　びゅくっ！ *byuuku byuuku byuuku... byuuku* 【桐葉】「はああっ……ぁ……あぁぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Haaa... aa hahaaa... guaaahh... nn... びゅくぅ！　！　びゅくっ！ *byuuku* 【桐葉】「ふぁあ、あぁ……いっぱい……出て…」…」 Kiriha: Uuaaaah... ah... *gasp* You came so much... 桐葉は体を震えさせながら、吐き出される大量の精液を受け止めていく。 As she continues to tremble, her body struggles to accept the large amount of semen I emptied inside her. 最後の一滴まで絞りとるかのように、膣内が収縮を繰り返す。 Even after her muscles wring the last drop out of me, the aftershocks through her body continue to contract her channel around me. 【孝平】「ぐ……ぅ」 Kouhei: Guu... 下腹部から伝わる激しい快感に、そのまの体勢で身を任せる。 A tempest of sensations batter me, and I slump against her. 【桐葉】「ぁ……はぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Uaaah... gah... guahhaaa... 桐葉は体を弛緩させ、荒い息をついていた。 Kiriha collapses down as well, her breath ragged. 艶やかな黒髪を撫でる。 I gently stroke her lustrous black hair. 【桐葉】「ん…」…」 Kiriha: Nn... nn... くすぐったそうに身をよじった。 Every part of her is still so sensitive. そっと、目隠しを取る。 I gently remove the blindfold. 透明感のある瞳が露わになる。 Her eyes open with dazed expression. 【桐葉】「あ…」…」 Kiriha: Ah.... *giggle* 小さく呟き、目を細めた。 She murmurs quietly, smiling at me. 【孝平】「まぶしい？」？」 Kouhei: That good? 【桐葉】「そう……ね」 Kiriha: It was. 少し目の焦点が定まっていないま、俺を見つめる。 She gazes at me quietly, her eyes mostly unfocused. ふらふらとした手で、俺の頬にそっと触れた。 She reaches out with an unsteady hand, touching my cheek. 【桐葉】「貴方の顔」 Kiriha: Your face... 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yes... 【桐葉】「やっと見られたわ」 Kiriha: I can... finally... see it. 愛おしそうに撫でる。 She lovingly caresses me. 【桐葉】「私、すごい格好ね」 Kiriha: I'm in a pretty impressive pose, aren't I? 【孝平】「そうだな」 Kouhei: Yes you are. 制服は皺だらけで、ストッキングが破れている。 Her uniform is all wrinkled, and her stockings are torn. 下半身は二人の体液でベタベタだ。 The lower half of both of our bodies is all sticky with our commingling fluids. 【桐葉】「ん」 Kiriha: Nn... ah... くちゅり、と音がして結合部が離れる。 With a final wet sound, I pull out of her. 泡だった白い液体が、とろりと溢れて落ちた。 A frothy whiteness leaks out of her. 【孝平】「ふかないと…」…」 Kouhei: If we don't wipe it up... 桐葉から視線をそらし、部屋を見渡す。 Tearing my eyes away from the sight in front of them, I glance around the room. 【桐葉】「いらないわ」 Kiriha: Don't bother. 【桐葉】「また、汚れちゃうもの」 Kiriha: We're just going to get dirty again. *giggle* 楽しそうに微笑む。 She gives me an amused smile. 内腿に精液と愛液が混ざったものが伝っていく。 My semen trickles down her inner thigh onto the bed. 俺が見たこともないような、淫靡な絵。 It's the naughtiest thing I've ever seen. 思わず、下腹部が反応を示してしまう。 As I think that, my body reacts. 【桐葉】「それとも、もうおしまい？」？」 Kiriha: Or... are you done? 【孝平】「まさか」 Kouhei: Impossible. 【桐葉】「よかったわ…」…」 Kiriha: That's good... 安堵したように言った。 She says with relief. 制服のボタンに手をかけて、上着を脱ぎ、続いてスカートを床に落とす。 Sliding off her uniform's outer coat, she opens the rest of the buttons on her shirt, then unzips her skirt and lets it fall to the floor. ゆっくりと俺に近づき、肩に触れた。 She gently clasps my shoulders. 【桐葉】「楽にしていて」 Kiriha: Lay back. 導かれるま、床に寝ころぶ。 She guides me down onto the bed. 桐葉がその上にまたがった。 She swings one leg over, straddling me. 理想的なラインを描く肢体がすぐ目の前にある。 Before my eyes is something so beautiful that no painting could ever capture the perfection. 【桐葉】「やっと、貴方の顔を見ながらできるのね」 Kiriha: Finally, we can do it while I'm able to look at your face. 桐葉に愛されていることを、改めて実感する。 Sometimes I can hardly believe this girl is in love with me. そんなことはわかっているはずなのに、嬉しい。 Even though I know I barely deserve her, I'm happy. 【桐葉】「あっ…」…」 Kiriha: Ahh... 思わず、桐葉に手を伸ばして引き寄せた。 As I'm thinking that, Kiriha reaches out towards me. 抱きしめながら、目の前にある鼻にキス。 Drawing my arms around her, I plant a kiss on the nose that hovers in front of me. 【桐葉】「口は？」？」 Kiriha: What's wrong with my mouth? カーテンのように、桐葉の髪が外の世界を隠す。 Kiriha's lustrous hair cascades down over my head, covering the outside world like curtains. その中で、小鳥のように互いの唇をついばみ合う。 She purses her lips, bringing them to mine. 【桐葉】「んぅ……ちゅ」 Kiriha: Nnn... ah... *chuu* すぐにそれは、濃厚なキスへと変わっていく。 In a single instant, the intensity of the kiss changes. 舌を絡め合い、お互いの唾液を嚥下し、味わう。 Our tongues invade each other's mouths, our saliva mingling, and I relish the taste. 【桐葉】「ぁん、むぅ……はぁ」 Kiriha: Ahhnn... muuu... *chuu*... ahhh... 桐葉のふくよかな胸が、俺の胸にぴったりとくっついている。 Her plump breasts rub against my chest. 心地よい重さと、柔らかさを感じ、俺の欲望がむくむくと膨らんだ。 The pleasant, soft weight resting on me stirs me to hardness again. ぺちょっ *poke* 【桐葉】「あっ」 Kiriha: Ahh... 桐葉の剥き出しの秘所に、俺のモノが当たる。 My erection is pressing against Kiriha's wetness. 【桐葉】「ふふっ」 Kiriha: *giggle* 小さく微笑んで、俺から身体を離す。 With a coy smile, she raises herself up. しなやかな手つきで俺の怒張に触れ、自分の陰部の真下に持っていく。 Her soft fingers close around my hardness, and she positions herself over it. 桐葉の蜜壷から、とろり、と白いしずくが落ちた。 A droplet of white semen drips from her wetnentraess, testament to my earlier release. 【桐葉】「いい……かしら？」？」 Kiriha: Are you... ready? 口許にいたずらっぽい微笑を浮かべた。 She says with a sly grin. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【桐葉】「ねえ、お願いがあるの」 Kiriha: I... have a request. 【桐葉】「私の目を見ていて」 Kiriha: Look into my eyes. うなずき、魅惑的な瞳をじっと見つめた。 Her eyes captivate mine. ゆっくりと桐葉が腰を落とし始める。 Kiriha slowly lowers herself onto my length. 【桐葉】「ん……ぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Nn... aaaah... 先端が、桐葉の秘所に触れたのを感じる。 The very tip is inside of her. 桐葉はこちらを見ながら、恥ずかしそうに眉の形を変えた。 Staring at me intently as she sinks down, her face is deeply blushing. ずぶ、ずぶぶ…… She sinks further... 【桐葉】「うぁっ、あぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Uuaaa... ahhhn... 薄い唇を小さく開き、なまめかしい吐息を漏らす。 I open my lips slightly, letting out a small sound. 【孝平】「く…」…」 Kouhei: Kuu... 思わず、下唇を噛んで耐える。 I bite my lower lip as the pleasure builds. 【桐葉】「ん、んん……あっ！」！」 Kiriha: Nnaaa~ nn... aaaah~! ずちゅっ！ Almost... 【孝平】「ぐっ」 Kouhei: Guu... 一気に腰が沈み、ペニスが根元まで飲み込まれた。 With a final effort, she engulfs my entire erection to the base. 【桐葉】「ふぁ……ぁ……大きい」 Kiriha: Fuaaa... ahh... so big... 幸せに満ちた表情をした。 Her expression is filled with happiness. 【桐葉】「はぁ……はぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Haa... haa... なぜかじっと俺の顔を見つめる。 Why is she staring at my face so intently? 【桐葉】「よかった、貴方が嬉しそうな顔していて」 Kiriha: I'm so glad... you're making such a joyful expression. 【孝平】「桐葉とつながってるんだから、当たり前だ」 Kouhei: How can I help it, here with you? 【桐葉】「さっきは見えなかったから、不安だったのよ」 Kiriha: Well, I couldn't see before, so I was getting worried. 【桐葉】「今度はもっと、貴方の表情を見せて」 Kiriha: This time, show me more of your wonderful expressions. 桐葉がゆっくりと腰を上げていく。 Kiriha raises herself up slowly with her knees. 【桐葉】「う……あぁ」 Kiriha: Unaaa... nn... ahh... 桐葉のピンク色のヒダの間から、愛液と精液にまみれた俺のモノが現れる。 Only the head of my erection is still inside her. //Trem's Notes: Yes, I switched the order of this line and the next. 亀頭の部分だけが桐葉の膣内に残った。 From my vantage point, I can easily see the two pink lips swallowing my length, and the sticky fluids from both me and her coating us both down there. 【桐葉】「ん、んっ」 Kiriha: Nnaaaa... unnaaa... 今度は、ゆっくりと腰を下ろし始めた。 She gently lowers herself back onto me. 溶けるように熱い膣中へと、包まれていく。 I'm completely buried inside her body, and I feel heat so intense I might melt. 【桐葉】「ぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Ahhhhh~ 再び根元まで入りきると、色っぽい吐息を吐き出した。 She begins the cycle a second time, letting out a sexy gasp. 【桐葉】「こうしたほうが、いのかしら…？」…？」 Kiriha: I wonder if you like it... this way... nnnaaa~ 深くつながった状態で、互いの秘所をこすり合わせるように前後に動かす。 So deeply inside her, I couldn't do anything except enjoy it. くちゅ、ちゅく、ぴちゅ…… *kuchuu kuchuu kuchuu* 桐葉が与えてくれる快楽に、身を委ねる。 I luxuriate in the pleasure she's giving me with absolute trust. 上下するのとは違う感覚に、体中が熱くなった。 With the extremely different sensation of her moving up and down on me, I feel heat throughout me. 【桐葉】「ど、どう？」？」 Kiriha: Ho... how is it? 【孝平】「桐葉のが熱すぎて、のぼせちゃいそうだ」 Kouhei: It's so hot inside you... 【桐葉】「では、もっと…」…」 Kiriha: Then... more... 【桐葉】「ん……んっ、ん」 Kiriha: Nnnaa... nn... aaahh... さっきよりも早く、腰をこすりつけてくる。 She starts bringing her hips up and down faster, increasing the pace of her rhythm. 愛液と精液が、つながった部分からじゅくじゅくと溢れ出て、潤滑油となっていく。 Her juices and my semen overflow out of her and mix, lubricating our movements. 変な声が出てしまいそうなほど、気持ちがい。 She starts to make noises ripped from the depths of her enjoyment. 【桐葉】「ぅ……ぁ……んぁ」 Kiriha: Uh... ah... nnnaaa... 【桐葉】「いっ、あっ……ん、んん」 Kiriha: Iyuu... ah... nn... nnuuu~~ 桐葉が耐えるように眉を寄せた。 With a slightly pained expression, she raises up enough that I exit her body completely. //This line and the next one are total guesses ~trem 艶っぽい表情に、よりいっそう下腹部に血が集まっていく。 With a coquettish grin, she hovers over my hardness, teasing us both. 【桐葉】「あっ、はあっ……まだ膨らむ、の？」？」 Kiriha: Ah... haaa... you're... still hard? 確認するためか、桐葉が腰を浮かす。 As if to confirm her own observation, she wiggles her hips back and forth. 【桐葉】「んっ…」…」 Kiriha: Nnnn... guh... ずちゅ…… *zuchuu* 愛液でぬらぬらと光る棹が姿を現す。 Her wetness runs down my shaft, making it glisten. 辛うじて先端のみが桐葉とつながっている状態だ。 She stops with her soft entrance brushing against my sensitive tip. 俺の鼓動に合わせて、どくどくと脈動している。 My length is pulsing in anticipation of the next thrust. 【桐葉】「すごい、のね…」…」 Kiriha: It's... amazing... その様子を覗きこむために、動きが止まった。 She stops, turning her head down to look at where we are about to join together. 【孝平】「桐葉、動いて」 Kouhei: Kiriha... keep moving... 【孝平】「止まってると、気が狂いそうだ」 Kouhei: When you stop, I feel like I'm going to crazy. 【桐葉】「貴方がそう言うのなら」 Kiriha: If you say so... 嬉しそうに微笑んで、一気に腰を下ろした。 With a playful smile, she goes down hard. ずりゅうっ My length pierces her to the core in one stroke. 【桐葉】「ぅう、あっ！」！」 Kiriha: Uuaaa... aaaah!! 刺激の強い快感に、二人で身体を震わせた。 With that incredible sensation, both of us being to shake. 【桐葉】「あっ、くっ……あっ」 Kiriha: Ah... kuuaa... ahahahahaaa~!! 日頃は絶対に聞けないような淫らな声を出しながら、上下に動きだす。 Immodest sounds one would think impossible to come from this stoic, reserved girl sound freely through the room. 【桐葉】「んっ……あ、あっ……ぁ、はぁ」 Kiriha: Nnnaa... ah haa.... hhaa haaaa~ 【桐葉】「はぁっ……あっ、んっ……あ、あっ」 Kiriha: Nnnaa... ahaaah... ahah ahhah ahhh... ずちゅずちゅという卑猥な水音が速くなっていく。 Her normally restrained and proper voice lets out incredibly lascivious moans as she moves me inside her. 【桐葉】「ぁあっ、はぁっ、んっ、ぅああっ！」！」 Kiriha: Aaaahhh... hhhaa... nn... uuaaa!! 【桐葉】「ああっ、んん……ふ、ぁああっ、ああっ」 Kiriha: Aaah! Nnn... fu... ahahahhaa... 上下する度に、桐葉の胸が弾んでいる。 Each up and down cycle, her breasts bounce freely. 長い黒髪がリズミカルに舞う。 Her long black hair dances rhythmically. その度に、脳を快楽が支配していく。 This time, I manage to maintain at least a little control to warn her. 【孝平】「そんなに、速くしたら、まずい…」…」 Kouhei: If you keep going this fast, I'm going to... 【桐葉】「いいからっ、あぁっ、もっと、私でよくなってっ」 Kiriha: I don't care, it feels too good to stop... このまでは、すぐに達してしまう。 And that's as much as she'd say on that. 俺は反撃するために、桐葉の乳房に片手を伸ばした。 In retaliation, I put my hand over one of her breasts. ぴんと立った突起を、指先でこねくりまわす。 As she rises up, I flick my finger tip over her nipple. 【桐葉】「あっ、ああっ、そんなっ」 Kiriha: Ahh... Ahhh!!! That... いやいやをするように頭を小さく左右に振る。 She makes a halfhearted protesting expression, shaking her head. それでも、速度を緩めない。 Even still, I don't let up. もう片方の手を秘所に伸ばし、クリトリスを指で刺激する。 With my other hand, I reach out and stimulate her clitoris with a finger. 【桐葉】「ひっ！　！　いっ！　！　あはあぁっ」 Kiriha: Nn! Iyyaa... Aaaahhhhuughh...~! 身体をのけ反らせて、震えた。 Her entire body quakes with overwhelming sensations. ぎゅっと膣内が収縮し、俺を締めつける。 Powerful contractions shudder through her frame, squeezing my length tightly. 【孝平】「うあっ！」！」 Kouhei: Uaaa~ 気持ちよさに飲み込まれそうだ。 I'm engulfed in pleasure. それなのに、桐葉は必死に俺の上で跳ね続ける。 Even through all this, Kiriha manages to continue her frantic pace of thrusting. 【桐葉】「ひうっ、ぅああっ……孝平っ、はぁっ、ぅああぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Unngg... ahaha ahaha Kouhei... Hyaa, uahahahaha!! 【桐葉】「んん、んぁあっ、もうっ、もう私っ……だからぁ……っ」 Kiriha: Uaaa... nnaaa... I can't... 意識がおぼろげなのか、とろけるような目で俺に訴えかける。 I can't tell if I'm losing control of conscious thought, or if it's just her bewitching eyes fixated upon me. 【孝平】「桐葉、一緒にっ」 Kouhei: Kiriha... let's come together. 【桐葉】「あぅう、はぁっ一緒に、あぅ……見てっ、私、を……はあぁっ」 Kiriha: Aah nn... hahaha... together... look at me... uun... ahaaaahaaa~!! 【孝平】「しっかり、見えてるっ」 Kouhei: I promise... I'll never stop looking at you. 互いを見つめ合いながら、上り詰めていく。 With our eyes locked, we cry out as we begin our climaxes. 震える足に力を入れ、より深くつながろうと腰を突き上げる。 I bring my soaked hips to bear, driving upwards deeply inside her for the last few powerful thrusts. 【桐葉】「ひあっ！　…！　…だめ、もう、もう……あぁあっ」 Kiriha: Hyyaa!! Un~ un~ un~ Stop! I can't... I can't... ahahahahaaaa~ 【桐葉】「あっふああっ……もう、もういくの、いくいく、ぅああぁっ」 Kiriha: Ahahahahaaaaa~ I can't... I'm coming... coming~!!! 【孝平】「俺もっ…」…」 Kouhei: Me too~ 【桐葉】「一緒に、ぃあっ、中にっ、中に……あぁっ」 Kiriha: Together, inside me... come inside me!! Aaaahh~ 【桐葉】「ひぁっ、んぁあっ、はぁっ……ふぁあ、ああぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Hyaa... nnaahahahaa hyaaa~~ 一番奥に届くように、力を振り絞って桐葉を突き上げた。 Gathering my strength, I gave one mighty thrust, pushing to her deepest point. 【桐葉】「ひうっ、あぁっ、ひぃあぁ、んああぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Nnnaaa... ahaaa... hiyyaa... nnaaaa!!! 【桐葉】「ひぃあっ、ぁあ……んん、あ、はぁあぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Hiiiiyaya~~ gu~ gu~ hahahaaaaa~~ 【桐葉】「ああっ！　！　ひぃあっ、ぁあっ、ふぁっ、ダメっ……あぁ、ああああぁっ！」！」 Kiriha: Ahahah~ No, guaaa I can't... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ びゅくびゅく、びゅくぅっ！ *bukyuu bububykuu* 【桐葉】「あ、ふぁああっ、んんーっ！」！」 Kiriha: Ahh.. fuaaaaaaaaa... nuunaaa... nnnn.... びゅく、びゅくっ、びゅくぅっ！ *bukyuu* 【桐葉】「うぁ……あ……ふぁ……まだあぁ……あぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Uuaaa... ha... fuuaa... you're still... coming... ahhhh... 桐葉の膣内に、どくどくと精液を注ぎ込んでいく。 I empty myself deep inside her body. さっきあんなに出したはずなのに、止まらない。 Even though I came so much just a little while earlier, I still can't stop. 【孝平】「ぐっ、うっ」 Kouhei: Guu... uu... どくっ、とペニスが脈動する。 My erection throbs inside her. 【桐葉】「あっ……はぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Ahh... hhaaaa... 二度目となる体内への奔流を、桐葉は恍惚の表情で受け止める。 For the second time today, I've spent myself inside her, and Kiriha accepts it all with a dreamy expression. 桐葉の中から、愛液と混ざりあった白濁液が溢れた。 An cloudy mixture of our secretions pours out of her, pooling between us. 【桐葉】「はぁ……はぁ…」…」 Kiriha: *gasp* *gasp* nna... *gasp* つながったまの体勢で、呼吸を整える。 Still inside her, I try to catch my breath. 【桐葉】「お腹が……破裂するかと…」…」 Kiriha: *giggle* You exploded inside me... *giggle* 【孝平】「それはさすがに……大げさ、だろ」 Kouhei: Well, yeah... 桐葉の下腹部に触れてみる。 I try touching her stomach. しっとりとした肌が指先に吸いつく。 I softly trace my finger over her skin. 【桐葉】「く、くすぐったいわ」 Kiriha: That tickles... 俺の上で身をよじり、結合部がくちゅり、と音を立てた。 She shifts in protest above me, and the point where we're joined makes a wet noise. 絶頂で敏感になっているお互いの秘所がこすれ合う。 Our genitals, over-sensitized from the climax, rub against each other. 【桐葉】「んっ」 Kiriha: Nnnaa... 【桐葉】「ま、まだ動かさないで」 Kiriha: Don't move quite yet. 【孝平】「俺は動いてない。桐葉が動いただけ」 Kouhei: I'm not the one moving, that's you. 【桐葉】「貴方がくすぐるからよ」 Kiriha: Only because you're tickling me... かすかに拗ねたような顔をした。 I make a vaguely pouty face. 何を思ったのか、少しずつ前に傾いてくる。 She slumps forward little by little. 長い黒髪がさらりと俺の体に触れた。 Her hair brushes over the surface of my skin. く、くすぐったい…。…。 Tickling... 【孝平】「くっ……ははっ」 Kouhei: Ku... hahaha... 思わず身をよじる。 I twist inside her slightly. 【桐葉】「ん、あぁ…」…」 Kiriha: Nnn... aha.... 桐葉が甘い声を上げた。 Kiriha moans sweetly from above me. それから艶のある表情で俺を見る。 After that, she simply stares at me with a coy expression. 【桐葉】「動かないで」 Kiriha: Don't move... 【孝平】「今のはずるい」 Kouhei: I can't help it. 断固として抗議した。 I protest determinedly. 【桐葉】「私だって、目隠している時に散々ずるい事をされたわ」 Kiriha: You were doing some *awfully* mean things to me while I was blindfolded. 【桐葉】「お陰で、ゲームの検証にならなかったもの」 Kiriha: Thanks to you, now we still aren't sure the game is a good one or not. 【孝平】「す、すまん」 Kouhei: My... my bad... 【桐葉】「だから…」…」 Kiriha: So... いつの間にか、桐葉の手に目隠しが握られている。 Somehow she had gotten ahold of the blindfold without me noticing. 【孝平】「うおっ」 Kouhei: Um... 目隠しされた。 She blindfolds me. 【桐葉】「次は、貴方が試してみて」 Kiriha: This time it's your turn. 上から桐葉の声がした。 I hear her voice above me. 【孝平】「むっ」 Kouhei: Muu... 【桐葉】「ん……ぅ…」…」 Kiriha: Nn... *chuu*... nn! いきなり唇を奪われ、押し倒された。 Suddenly my lips are being covered, and her arms hold me down. こ、これは、まさかの本日３回目突入！？！？ This means... no way... a third inning? 翌日の放課後。 The next day after school. 【瑛里華】「で、どうして仕事が遅れたの？」？」 Erika: So... why exactly is your work late? まだ、頭がぼーっとする。 I bow my head apologetically again. 【孝平】「３回の防御までしか、記憶になくて…」…」 Kouhei: Well, Kiriha and I went for three full innings, and then after that I forgot... 【瑛里華】「野球見ながら寝たわけ？」？」 Erika: You two were watching baseball? 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない…」…」 Kouhei: Baseball? Um... sure... 【瑛里華】「自分でちゃんと遅れを取り戻すこと」 Erika: Well, its up to you to finish up the late things quickly. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Okay.... 【桐葉】「ねえ」 Kiriha: Hey... 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: Nn? 【桐葉】「今度は、仕事が終わってからいたずらして」 Kiriha: I've got a treat for you, after your work is done. 耳元で囁かれる。 She whispers close to my ear. 【孝平】「ああ……すまん」 Kouhei: Ah... 反省するやら、ドキドキするやら、複雑な心境だった。 My heart is beating so fast... how the heck am I supposed to get it done now? Category:ChuuTranslations Category:ChuuTranslations